1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skiing vehicle apparatus, and more particularly to a skiing vehicle apparatus that may be moved by the feet of the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of skiing apparatus have been developed for use on ice, including ice skate, sled, sledge etc. However, none of the skiing apparatus can be moved forward by the feet of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional skiing apparatus.